The invention is directed to an arc lamp support system wherein the anode in the arc lamp is supported both to detect arc lamp failure and to limit motion of the anode of the broken lamp.
Arc lamps are often used in high intensity illumination systems. Each arc lamp is provided with a reflector. High intensity arc lamps are subject to failure by explosion. The anode is hot and may come into contact with the reflector. Such contact would damage the reflector both by physical contact from the very hot anode, and damage which would be produced by arcing from the anode to the reflector. The reflectors used in association with high intensity arc lamps are often carefully formed and expensive to replace. Accordingly, there is need to protect the reflector when a high intensity arc lamp explodes.